How To Spell Chocolate
by velonicaSushi
Summary: Kurogane felt that his feelings towards Fay has deepened, and will this coming Valentines Day make Kurogane confess?


Since Fay became a vampire, Kurogane felt his feelings towards Fay had deepened every single day.

After Ashura is dead, Kurogane had the urge to protect Fay even more.

Thinking back the days when Fay called himself names, Kurogane can't help but find it sweet.

But he always avoid the feeling that's called 'Love' when it comes to Fay.

It's so wrong. Was Kurogane told himself whenever he had the feeling.

Till when it's the sweetest day in Earth, Valentines Day, knocks on our fellow travelers doorstep.

This all started a day before Valentines Day..

"Everyone! Tomorrow's Valentines Day~ Wanna celebrate?" Mokona exclaimed.

"How to?" Kurogane asked.

"You don't know Valentines Day? Poor Kuro-puu.." Fay said, smiling at Kurogane.

"Hmph." Kurogane turned away his head, blushing at a direction where the others can't see.

"It's a day where everybody finding their love through sending anonymous chocolates!" Mokona said, awaited for this day to come.

"Chocolates?" Kurogane lifted up his head to ask, wondering what's a chocolate.

"It is this little wonderful food!" Fay said, handing over Kurogane a small piece of chocolate.

Kurogane looked at the brown block of food, debating whether it's edible or not.

"Just eat it, Kuro-pii!" Fay said, smiling broadly at Kurogane.

Still debating.

Fay took the piece of chocolate and holds it in his mouth, and put it in between Kurogane's lips.

Mokona shrieked, and both Syaoran and Sakura blushed.

Kurogane's eyes widened, and glared at the mage which is centimeters away from his face. He could feel that his heartbeat increased. Kurogane tried hard not to go scarlet red on his face.

Biting apart the chocolate, Kurogane ate the half of it, and Fay swallowed the other half.

"It's..good." Kurogane said after eating the chocolate.

"That soft thing melting inside the mouth totally makes me think of Fay." Kurogane thought by himself.

"Told you! You'd better receive some tomorrow, despite that you're handsome." Fay said.

"And remember to share it with me, Kuro-pipi! Cuz I don't think I'll get some." Fay continued.

"You'll get some. Trust me. Just have some faith in yourself." Kurogane said, and Fay widened his eyes, and gave out a I-Expect-That-To-Happen chuckle.

"And I'm sure that Sakura-chan will give Syaoran some, right?" Fay turned over to both of the kids.

"Umm.. Maybe?" Sakura said, blushed.

"Since today everyone's in a good mood, let's make some chocolates!" Mokona exclaimed and get out a house (can it do that?), and inside it contains everything they need to make chocolates and some furniture a house usually have.

They went inside, and Kurogane went straight into the bedroom, not interested in making chocolates. The three of them happily worked in the kitchen with Mokona.

They made quite a lot of chocolates, but they didn't wrap it out or something, just to keep it a secret from letting each other know who's gonna send who chocolates.

"Look! It's Kuro-rin!" Fay said, showing them a chocolate that is the shape of Kurogane.

"Kawaii~! I'm sure Kuro-rin will like it!" Mokona said happily and continued with it's work.

"I'm not sure, though." Fay said, his deep eyes gave out the message that he's thinking of something.

"It's ok, Fay-san. I'm sure Kurogane-san will like it." Sakura said, comforting Fay.

"Thank you, Sakura-chan." Fay said and continued making chocolates.

After making for a while..

"Waah~! Fay-san, you're planning to give somebody chocolates?" Mokona said, looking at the heart-shaped chocolates on the table, and Fay's working on another one.

"Yeah. Sort of. I made this without knowing." Fay said, scratching his head and smiled to himself.

"Let's see who'll you give this, then! Gambateh, Faaaayy!!" Mokona exclaimed.

------------------------------------------------

At the night, when everybody's fast asleep, Kurogane went out of his room, and walked to the kitchen. He saw his face.

Oh yeah. That stupid mage. Making my face into a chocolate. Kurogane thought and have a better look at the chocolate.

The Kurogane is smiling.

So this is what you want me to be, eh? Smiling. Kurogane thought, and put down the chocolate.

Being as quiet as a ninja he is, Kurogane make some chocolates using the leftover ingredients on the spot.

He made 9 round shaped chocolate. Each of them having the alphabet C H O C O L A T E on it.

This'll be good. Kurogane thought and kept them inside a box.

The next morning..

"Happy Valentines Day, everyone!" Mokona exclaimed to wake everybody up.

The country they're in, Chise Country, is also celebrating this wonderful event.

Everyone exchanged chocolates, flowers.. The event is nothing but a perfect success.

But somebody couldn't have the thought of it being perfect without Fay.

Kurogane.

He saw that Fay holds the box that contains those love-shaped chocolates that he saw in the kitchen yesterday night. Fay looks confused, more like debating who to give this box of chocolates.

"What's wrong, Fay-san?" Mokona asked when he saw Fay walking around in circles.

"Oh, nothing. I'm just scared that she don't want these chocolates. She's got somebody else in mind right now, I think." Fay told Mokona.

"Aww.. But you gotta give it a try, Fay-san! You never know! Maybe the girl likes you long ago! It's just that you haven't figured it out." Mokona said, cheering Fay up.

"Stupid mage." Suddenly touched by Mokona's words, Kurogane muttered and pulled Fay away to a nearby tree when Mokona's not looking.

"What is it, Kuro-rin?" Fay said, smiling broadly as usual.

"Here." Kurogane took out the box, and gave it to Fay.

His face is flushing red.

Fay blushed too, and opened the box.

It revealed the word chocolate, and inside the box contains a small paper.

"I **C**ared for you.

I **H**eart you.

I **O**wn you.

I **C**ame for you.

I **O**nce held you.

I **L**ove you.

I **A**te your chocolate.

I **T**hank you for all you've done. And you're my

**E**verything."

Fay saw it, and he became scarlet red, and his heartbeat pulsed faster upon reading.

Kurogane's blushing too, but began to ease down a bit when he saw the smile on Fay's face.

"Like it?" Kurogane asked, looking at Fay.

"You're so sweet, Kuro-chan!" Fay said and hugged Kurogane, flowing tears of happiness.

"So.. Is that box for me?" Kurogane asked, pointing at Fay's box.

"Yeah." Fay opened it and revealed Kurogane's face and a heart beside it.

"Aww~!! It's so sweeeettt!!!" Mokona squealed not far from them. Sakura is confessing to Syaoran too, so they didn't follow Mokona to spy on Kurogane and Fay.

"I'm gonna kill you, white meat bun!" Kurogane said and chased Mokona.

"KuroFay! KuroFay!" Mokona exclaimed.

After Kurogane tied Mokona up, he went back to Fay, holding a piece of chocolate between his lips, Fay did the same thing when he first asked Kurogane to eat chocolate.

But this time the chocolate didn't break into half, and they finished it, till the last bite.

**Author's note: first time attempt in one-shots! =]**


End file.
